Shadow and Rouge: Operation Outlaw
by WingedArcher1
Summary: The commander of G.U.N. has framed Shadow for the murder of Dr. Eggman. Now on the run he must find a way to clear his name and get back to the one he loves the most before it's too late. Sequel to Shadow and Rouge: Mission Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Shadow and Rouge: Operation Outlaw Chapter 1

It's been three months since Shadow the Hedgehog confessed his love for his G.U.N partner and best friend Rouge the Bat. The commander of G.U.N., Mr. Abraham Tower, knew this fact very well even though the couple thought they had kept it a secret. This worried him to no end. He never had trusted that hedgehog and he was going to make sure he never had to deal with him or any of his possible offspring ever again.

"Computer?"

"Yes, Commander Tower."

"Begin Operation Outlaw." Three days later G.U.N. headquarters was abuzz with the information of the death of one of their greatest enemies. As Shadow walked into the mess hall he spotted Rouge and sat down next to her. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek when no one was looking and then asked a question.

"What's with all the hubub around here?" He asked since he hadn't heard the news.

"You won't belive it but, Dr. Eggman was murdered last night." Shadow's eyes almost popped out of his head when he heard that.

"Are you serious?"

"100%. How do you feel, he was kinda family. And he did get you out of that stasis machine."

"I'm conflicted. I am a little sorry for him, but for all those people he hurt and even killed he kinda deserved it as bad as that sounds."

"I understand hon, but hey, that means less work for us. Maybe we can quit soon." Shadow was thinking sooner rather than later.

"Hopefully. So I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight. I have reservations at a fancy restaurant at eight. What do you think?"

"Would I get to see you in that tuxedo you wore three months ago?" Rouge asked him sensually.

"As long as you wear that blue dress I love so much." Shadow whispered back.

"Then it's a date." Shadow was very happy with her response since he had a plan for the night. A few days ago he went to a jewelry store and bought an engagement ring and he was planning to propose at dinner. He even kept it a secret to Rouge who as we all know has a nose for sniffing out jewels of every sort. Anyway, the pair headed to the briefing room for their next mission. Inside was Topaz and Tails once again. Shadow wasn't surprised by Tails' presence this time though since he had officially joined G.U.N. about a month ago.

"What's up Tails?" Shadow asked him.

"Well, I finished my combat training yesterday. Which is a good thing too since I'm coming with you two on the mission."

"Oh really? What is our mission exactly?" Rouge asked him.

"Well, I'm sure both of you have heard the news of Dr. Eggman's sudden death." The couple nodded. "We are tasked with the mission to find out exactly who murdered him. We're heading for his last known base in Ice Cap Zone."

"Ooh, looks like I get to wear my purple full body suit." Rouge said rubbing up against Shadow. Shadow just smiled, loving that his girlfriend was so open with her emotions around him. So about an hour later the trio were in a helicopter heading to their destination.

"It's times like this were I wish I could fly without my super form." Shadow said over the whir over the blades. "Then we could get there faster."

"Can't you hover over the water with your skates?" Tails asked him as they stepped out over the snow.

"I can for short distances, but they aren't powerful enough to sustain my weight for that long."

"I could work on them for you, then you could fly maybe."

"Sure, why not? I'll let you see them when we get back." And with that the group sneaked into Eggman's former base. There wasn't much need to be sneaky though since most of the robots were deactivated.

"It feels weird not being under constant attack here." Rouge commented as they entered the main computer room.

"Agreed." Tails added. "Now let's see what I can get out of these computers." He hooked up some cables to some other cables in the floor and got to work typing. "This might take awhile."

"Okay. I'm going to go do something." Shadow said vaguely. He walked down some halls and searched rooms until he found what he wanted. He walked into a room full of Shadow Androids and started glowing red. "CHAOS BLAST!" He yelled and all the Androids were destroyed.

"Resolving some anger issues?" Rouge asked from behind Shadow surprising him.

"Yeah, I hate those things, they always freak me out and remind me of my somewhat bad family ties."

"Hey whatever helps right?"

"Exactly, and you know what else helps?"

"I think so, but why don't you show me." And with that Shadow walked up to Rouge and kissed her while bringing her body closer to his. But then they both heard someone clear their throat.

"Are you two done, because I am." Tails said as they turned to them.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Shadow answered. "What did you get?"

"Everything, video recordings, robot plans, where some of the Chaos Emeralds are, stuff like that. But the techs back at HQ will need to decode it to see who murdered Eggman. So I'd say we did pretty good." Shadow and Rouge agreed and they all headed back to HQ feeling good. After filling out the paperwork for the mission they all headed home to prepare for the night. Shadow got his tuxedo from the dry cleaners and started going through scenarios in his head. He settled on walking Rouge home and proposing on her doorstep. So, with flowers in hand he skated to Club Rouge to pick her up. She was waiting there for him in the dress that fit her so well.

"You ready hon?" Rouge asked as he came up.

"Yes, and I remembered to bring money this time."

"Good." She said giving him a kiss. Then Rouge sharply whistled and hailed a cab for them to get in. They were at the restaurant in 15 minutes and were seated very quickly. "Wow, this is fancy, even for my tastes. How did you hear about this place?" Rouge asked looking around.

"Amy told me about it. Sonic actually took her here if you can believe that."

"Good for her, she deserves to be happy. And thank you for taking me here, it's wonderful."

"Well, you're worth it to me. I want you to feel special." Shadow said. He wanted to save all his really mushy emotions for when he proposed.

"I know I'm special, but love it when you things like this." And after that they ordered and ate their food and had some very good conversations. But during the date the pair felt like they were being watched. And they were right. Right after they got their deserts two G.U.N. agents came up to their table.

"Hey, what's up guys?" Shadow asked knowing the two, but they weren't having it. They slammed Shadow's head to the table and handcuffed him.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, you are under arrest for the murder of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Anything you say and do can and will be used against you in a court of law." This was not the way Shadow expected the day to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow and Rouge: Operation Outlaw Chapter 2

Rouge was shocked as Shadow was dragged away from the dinner table. _He couldn't have killed Eggman, we were together that entire night._ She thought to herself. Something was up and she was going to get to the bottom of it. There was only one place to go, so Rouge paid the bill for the food and took off flying towards Mystic Ruins. She landed in front of Tails' house and knocked on the door. It opened with the force of the knocks and what Rouge saw inside was not pretty. There were three G.U.N agents sprawling unconscious on the floor, but that wasn't it. In the middle of all this was Tails who was holding on tightly to his girlfriend Cream who was sobbing really loud.

"What happened?" Rouge asked not believing the scene before her.

"I-I don't know." Tails stuttered. "They just came in here and started ransacking my workshop. When I told them to stop they attacked me. And then one of them got a hold of Cream, and let's just say I'm a little overprotective."

"Yeah, I'd be impressed if this wasn't a really horrible situation."

"So, why are you here?" Tails asked bluntly.

"Well, I was on a date with Shadow and he got arrested by G.U.N. agents and they said he killed Eggman. I know for a fact he was with me at the time so I figured you could help me find out whose behind this."

"Hmm, I bet these things that happened are connected. My best guess would be that someone in G.U.N. framed Shadow for Eggman's death and came after me since I have the security footage."

"You do?!"

"Yeah I do, Shadow told me to always keep copies of information for myself in case something like this happened. I thought he was just paranoid, but I guess not."

"Can I see it?"

"Of course, it's probably done being decoded now." So the three of them headed to Tails' computer and he brought up the files belonging to the date of Eggman's murder. "Cream, you might not want to watch this."

"Do you mind if I just lay in your bed Miles?" Cream asked scared. Tails nodded and Cream almost ran away from the two.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, she's a tough girl." Rouge assured Tails.

"Thank you, I needed that. Now there isn't any audio on these tapes and they are in black and white so be warned." Tails pressed the play button and the footage started. Eggman was just sitting at a computer console typing away when something came up to him. It looked like Shadow but Eggman wasn't scared of it. That is until it pulled out a gun and shot him in the head. Tails had to look away a little but he stopped the footage after that. "I don't know Rouge, that looked like Shadow, so whoever did this is doing a good job."

"Roll the tape back a little bit, I think I saw something." So Tails did so and when Rouge told him too he stopped it. "Now zoom in on the eyes." Tails did. "Look at them, those are robot eyes. It's a Shadow Android."

"You're right, but who other than Eggman has one of those?"

"Only one person, and he really hates Shadow. Tails, I need you to hack G.U.N.'s database, I think Shadow's life is in danger." And she was right, but Shadow didn't know that yet. He was confident that this whole thing was just a misunderstanding. But he was confused when the transport he was in passed G.U.N. headquarters.

"Uh, where are we going?" Shadow asked his guard.

"Wouldn't you like to know." That's when Shadow got suspicious. Then what looked like a flicky flew through the bars of the transport and zapped the guard holding Shadow's chain.

_Shadow, this is Tails. You're being set up by the G.U.N. commander. That transport is taking you to a place where he plans to kill you. Get out of there now!_

"I freaking knew it!" Shadow yelled as he broke his handcuffs. He could have done it at anytime but he didn't so it looked like he was cooperating. Then he started glowing red and unleashed a Chaos Blast for the second time that day so he could blow open the back door. He then ran into the woods to hide. He stayed there for a few days so the heat would die down and then he checked into a small motel to plan his next move. He was so angry, he had missed his chance to propose to Rouge, and now half the planet was looking for him. And, to top it all off, only an hour after he checked in someone knocked on his room door. He looked through the peephole and was surprised to see it was Rouge. He opened the door and quickly brought her inside. "How did you find me?"

"I'm a treasure hunter, I find things." Rouge said confidently, but Shadow wasn't having it. "I have a GPS tracker on the Emerald you always carry around okay. It just came into range today so I followed it. And is that anyway to greet your girlfriend?"

"Sorry, how's this?" Shadow said taking her head in his hands and kissing her with all the pent up emotions he had been storing up. Rouge matched his intensity and started moving her tounge inside his mouth. Eventually they moved to the small bed in the room and kept going. But eventually Shadow started slowing down and this disappointed Rouge.

"What's wrong, I know you're probably all pent up inside there and I'm right here and I'm getting itchy too."

"I know, and I am. But I've been in the woods for three days and I don't have any condoms."

"Oh, when has that ever stopped us?"

"Well, it's different now. You're my girlfriend now and you know, I may be dead soon. I don't want to have to burden you with that by yourself."

"Aw, come on, it's not that bad. We'll be fine." And that's when Shadow got an idea. It may not have been a good one, but he was going to do it anyway. Shadow got down on one knee and pulled out the ring from his tuxedo he still was wearing for some reason.

"I was going to this a few days ago, but you know what happened. I need you in my life and I want to do this before something else gets in my way. Rouge, I love you and I want you to marry me. What do you say?"

"Always the dramatic one aren't ya Shadow?" Rouge asked barely controlling herself. "Of course I will." And with that Shadow got up and hugged Rouge very tightly. Rouge pulled away some and spoke again. "So now can we get on with it? I've been waiting three days for this."

"Oh, I guess so." Shadow said joking a little. After they celebrated their newly founded engagement, the pair started to ponder their next move. "I knew he hated me, but not this much. How did he frame me anyway?" Shadow asked.

"He somehow reprogrammed one of Eggman's Shadow Androids and used it against him. All of Eggman's security video is in black and white so it looked like you did it."

"That's brilliant. But I think I have a way to use that against him. We're going to need Tails' help though."

"Oh, he'll definitely help us out after what G.U.N. did to him and Cream." So two days later the trio was at G.U.N. HQ ready to break in. Rouge and Tails flew Shadow up to the window of the commander's room and Shadow cut a hole big enough to fit in. He searched around until he found where the Shadow Android was. He quickly destroyed it and took his place. "Remember Shadow, you have to get him to confess to killing Eggman." Shadow nodded.

"And I'll be streaming the footage from your camera to the FBI, the good section of G.U.N., and the president." And with that Shadow when completely still. It was five hours later when the commander came into his office. He was visibly distraught.

"I can't wait any longer I have to have that damn hedgehog killed. Well, I have the Shadow Android, it worked once it should work again. Shadow Android, I have a new mission for you." Shadow didn't move. "Oh, yeah I forgot I have to sound like Eggman." He put on a voice changer. "Shadow Android, come to me."

"Error, Error. Can't not compute. Dr. Eggman is deceased. Unit will only work for Dr. Eggman."

"Yes I know that Eggman is dead, I told you to kill him. I am your new master now. Now I order you to kill Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Error, Error. Can not fulfil directive."

"WHY NOT YOU WORTHLESS ROBOT?!" The commander yelled grabbing Shadow and yelling.

"Because I'm the real deal and you just confessed to framing me." Shadow said cooly and confidently. The commander dropped Shadow and stumbled back a few steps.

"Bu-But how?"

"Because I'm the Ultimate Lifeform. And you interrupted my romantic dinner where I was going to propose." And with that Shadow punched the commander's lights out. Tails and Rouge then flew into the room.

"We got everything!" Tails exclaimed. "The president says you have a full pardon."

"Good work, both of you." Shadow said. Then he walked up to Rouge. "I think I'm ready to retire, how about you?"

"I'd go anywhere with you Shadow." And with that they shared a long romantic kiss, one of many throughout their long life together.


End file.
